Digimon: Magic Cyber Sleuth!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Sakura Kazuki is friends with Ami Aiba, Sakura is also a hacker and is hiding a big secret within her body. She also has digimon who she keeps safe from bad hackers, when she learns Ami has become a hacker she decides to step in and help.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

This is gonna be a big one.

Okay, this is a Harry Potter/Digimon Crossover, but with Digimon Cyber Sleuth!

SUMMARY: Sakura Kazuki is friends with Ami Aiba, Sakura is also a hacker and is hiding a big secret within her body. She also has digimon who she keeps safe from bad hackers, when she learns Ami has become a hacker she decides to step in and help.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I'm not sure how it all started, but my faintest memories are that of a green light and screaming.

It was so ...cold for a short time, my mind at the time was numb to everything.

Love, Happiness, Joy, Excitement, sadness, anger, rage, ... all gone even pain. Like an empty cage, void of anything.

It was like they had been ripped from me, I was...floating for the longest time my body not doing anything or feeling.

Then slowly I began to feel...warm, a warmth that felt familiar to me.

I started to feel again, my emotions, my mind, my body. They started to return to me, but something felt..missing.

My memories are all but gone, the only ones that remain are the ones of green light.

And the screaming, who is screaming? Is it someone I know? But who?

I don't know, I don't know who I am anymore. Who was I?

My name? Do I have a name? I can't remember.

Who is speaking? That voice, so warm and bright. But there's another voice, it's comforting and deep.

What's that sound? ... It's so warm and full of life, I remember now.

Laughter, I use to laugh a lot. But with who? Who always made me laugh?

I can feel something strange, my body is warm now.

Am I? Am I waking up? Was I sleeping? I don't remember falling asleep.

"Sakura," A voice said it was the warm voice.

Sakura? Is that my name?

"Sakura, can you hear me?", yes! I can hear!

"I hope you wake up soon, I can't wait to meet you face to face for the first time", Wake up? How do I do that?

"I'll see you tomorrow," No! Don't go! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!

*Ba-dum*

Hu?

*Ba-dum, Ba-dum*

Am I?

*Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum!*

Waking up?

*Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum*

It's so warm.

"Doctor! She waking up!" The warm voice yelled.

I'm free.

* * *

How you like this teaser!

See you in the next chapter.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2.

In this chapter, we meet Sakura for technically the first time, along with a few Ocs.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The start of it all.

It was quiet in the streets of Shinjuku, many people were returning home from work or going to work for night shifts. Many young teens and College students were either out with friends or studying for tests and exams.

But inside one of these houses sat a young woman at the age of 19 with mid back length black hair that has red streaks through it, her emerald green eyes held a golden tinge near her pupils as she sat watching the chat room she was in. She was also in her PJ's, said PJ's were dark red in color and fluffy.

"Hu? EDEN?" She said her voice was smooth and gentle, her eyes watched as her avatar which looked like a chibi Knight float next to Akkino's avatar as the EDEN Avatar Mr. Navit entered the privet chat room.

She watched as Mr. Navit told them that he had a fantastic present for them tomorrow at EDEN If they logged in, the Avatar then left as soon as it came. She then saw Akkino saying that she was going, then Blue Box decided to go with her since he can't stop her from going. Akkino then asks if anyone else wanted to go with them, the other avatars left except for her chibi Knight avatar which was named 'Saberblade' and Aioba.

"I'm in!" Aioba said as the woman chuckles saying "Typical"

She then reached over and typed in her answer, the Chibi Knight on the screen spoke: "Count me in!"

She then bid them goodnight before logging out, the woman let out a yawn as she stretched.

"Busy day tomorrow?" A female voice said from a different chat on the woman's computer, this made her chuckle saying "Sure do, don't worry I'll take you with me"

"I know you will, goodnight my friend," The female voice said as the computer screen went dark, the girl smirks as she went over and climbed into bed.

She had a meetup tomorrow, and a friend to keep out of trouble it seems.

NEXT DAY

EDEN

GALACTA PARK, KOWLOON (P.S. If you don't know who Nokia, Ami, or Atara are look them up online please)

Nokia Shiramine frowns as she stood in Galacta park while waiting for her other two friends to arrive, Atara had gone off somewhere leaving her all alone! She also got a message from Saberblade that she was bringing a friend with her, Nokia just wanted them to hurry up!

"Sorry, we're late! We got held back by log in problems" A voice said making Nokia jump and turn around to see two women float down the ground and land in front of her.

They walked over letting Nokia get a good look at them, the first woman was around 19 with mid back length black hair with red streaks held in a braid. Her skin was a healthy pink color and smooth, her body was toned and reminded Nokia of a martial artist body build. She walked with grace and held a confident air around her, she also had on a nice outfit. It was a red long-sleeved buttoned up top with dark blue skinny jeans and red and white Nike trainers, she also had a black leather jacket on with a black belt on her jeans.

Her eyes then spotted the cool necklace around the woman's neck, it was a pendant of a sword made from silver with the hilt having a sapphire gem in the shape of an oval on it. The chain was silver and let the sword rest above the woman's heart, the woman smiled her stunning emerald green golden tinged eyes shined in the light as she walked over ith her friend.

The second woman was 18 with shoulder length blonde hair held in a ponytail with a black ribbon and wine red eyes, her skin had a light tan and had the build of a boxer. She had on a dark yellow long sleeved shirt and Nokia could faintly see something else under the shirt but she couldn't make out what it was, over it was a brown leather jacket and on her lower half she has a pair of denim dark blue shorts that stop at her mid thigh with a brown belt holding them on. She had on a pair of black Nike shoes with white laces and ankle length white socks, black leather fingerless gloves, she also had what Nokia would call a boxer build.

"Are you Akkino?" The 19-year-old asked as she stopped in front of Nokia who nods saying "Yes, I'm Akkino but my real names Nokia Shiramine!"

The black haired woman smiles saying "I'm Sakura Kazuki or Saberblade and this is my friend"

"I'm Kurenai Kanbara," The other woman now identified as Kurenai said while holding her hands behind her head.

Nokia nods as she said; "Nice to meet you!" She then tilted her head asking "Um, are you a boxer Kurenai?"

Kurenai hummed before saying "Not really, I love fighting and boxing but I mostly do it for fun Sakura is my sparring partner and childhood friend"

Sakura nods as she looked around asking "Where is Blue Box and Aioba?"

Nokia huffs crossing her arms saying "Atara or Blue Box was here but he went off to find a ghost and Aioba isn't here yet and their late"

Sakura frowns reaching up she held her chin saying "She's late? That's not like Ami"

"I see someone coming," Kurenai said as she pointed at a figure flying over to them, it was a young girl that Sakura recognized.

"There's Ami, Nokia that's Aioba and one of my friends Ami Aiba," Sakura said as she waved Ami over who smiled and waved back.

Nokia nods as she watched her fellow pink-haired girl land in front of them, she then walked over saying "Sorry I'm late Sakura, I didn't have the URL to Kowloon and I've never been here before"

Sakura nods saying "That's okay, Ami meet Nokia and Nokia meet Ami" the two girls share a nod of greeting as they started to chat with each other.

Kurenai smirks as she stood by her friend and watched the younger girls chat, but she was tense in areas like Kowloon since it had hackers all over the place.

"Boo!" A male voice said making Nokia scream and jump away from someone standing behind her, this made Kurenai move to stand between the pink haired girl and the unknown boy.

"Whoa, easy. Overreacting a bit there, aren't we?" The boy said as he pushed his hood back to show Atara.

Nokia relaxed crossing her arms she said "Oh, jeez, Atara. It's just you. I...I thought you were a ghost"

Atara just huffed while putting his hands in his pockets saying "Sheesh. You don't have to act all tough by coming to a place like this if you're a chicken, you know."

Kurenai smirks asking "Who you calling a chicken?", she then cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck in a clear warning not to push her buttons.

Atara wisely kept his mouth shut before introducing himself to Ami who had a small blush on her cheeks, it made Sakura smirk thinking ' _Ami has a crush, how cute!_ '

She then noticed something...off, where was Mr. Navit?

"Has anyone seen Mr. Navit?" Sakura asked getting everyone's attention, Atara shook his head saying "No, I went looking for him but found nothing and no ghost, there is also a lack of hackers around"

This set off warning bells in Kurenai who now stood tense and ready to fight as Sakura flexed her own hands and stood tense, she reached up and touched her digivice which was in the model of an I-phone with a red case.

A beep then went off making everyone jump then a screen popped up in front of them from their digivices to show Mr. Navit.

"So very sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Mr. Navit! I've got something for all you good boys and girls who showed up here today!" He said before starting to jump up and down.

"This is the miraculous power to change the world!" Mr. Navit said as the area around them fluctuated and became static for a few seconds.

Sakura growls as she felt her Digivice grow warm as a system tried to install the digimon capture program which she already had so it instead updated it, she noticed Kurenai take out her own device which was like hers but in a black casing.

"You too?" Sakura asked making Kurenai nod saying "Tried to override my digimon capture program but instead updated it"

"Same" Sakura nods as Arata spoke up, "Whoa. This Mr. Navit fellow is no slouch. He broke through my firewall like it was nothing"

"Digimon...capture?" Nokia asked confused, Arata crossed his arms saying "It's a hacking tool that's been making the rounds with hackers lately"

Sakura shared a look with Kurenai while holding up her device, Kurenai nods and moved to stand next to Nokia. While Sakura moved to stand by Ami while Atara explained about the digimon capture program, then Nokia freaked out.

"Nokia! Calm down!" Kurenai said while gently grabbing the girls shoulders making her look at the older female.

"We'll figure something out okay? But for now leave it be, you might damage something if you try to force delete it" Kurenai said in a calming tone making Nokia calm down somewhat.

That's when Ami and Sakura saw something from the corner of their eyes, turning to get a better look they saw a figure exiting the area.

Ami looked over to her friends asking "Was that, Mr. Navit?", she got a shrug from Sakura while Kurenai cracked her knuckles again and flexed them she was very tense.

"Don't let him get away!" Atara yelled before taking off after the figure, Nokia in utter confusion yelled "Atara, hold up! Why are we chasing him?"

She then had another mini freak out saying "I...I'm out of here! I'm going home, you hear!"

But when she looked over at the exit she saw a barrier there, "Wh-Whats this? It wasn't here before. What's it doing here?"

"Did a hacker do this while we weren't looking?" Sakura asked while looking around the area, she then pulled out her digivice just in case.

"Nokia!" Ami yelled as the girl ran off, Sakura's eyes widen before yelling "Kurenai! Go after Nokia! Keep her safe!"

"I'm on it!" Kurenai yelled as she ran after the girl while pulling her gloves tighter and increasing her speed.

"Ami let's go," Sakura said making Ami nod.

The two then started walking or running in the direction Atara had gone, ' _I hope no one gets hurt_ ' Sakura thought as she tightened her grip on her digivice.

A few minutes into their walk Sakura's digivice picked up a signal making her stop walking, Ami paused in her own walking and turned to her friend who had narrow eyes as she looked off to the side.

"Ami, run now," Sakura said as she turns to the left while bringing up her digivice, "Why?" Ami asked as she looked around for a threat.

"Hurry! It's a digimon!" Sakura yelled making Ami jump she looked hesitant, though, Sakura looked over her shoulder saying "I'll catch up with you later, but right now get to safety!"

Ami gulps but nods and took off into a run and away from Sakura who nods looking in front of her, she then held up her device and yelled "Come out Dianamon! LadyDevimon! Vikemon!"

From her, Digivice came three digimon, two female and one male. "About time!" LadyDevimon said as she hovered over the ground.

"We got a big one," Sakura said as she saw the hostile digimon come around the corner, it was a Myotismon. "This will be interesting" Sakura muttered.

She waited until the vampire digimon got closer before ordering her friends to attack, she hoped Ami and the other's were safe.

10 MINUTES LATER

"That takes care of that!" Sakura said as she recalled her digital friends, it was a tough fight but they took out Myotismon.

But now she had to find Ami, Sakura turned and took off in the direction her friend went. She used the tracking settings and typed in her friend's avatar code making a yellow dot appear on the screen of her phone, this made Sakura smile in relief now knowing where Ami was and increased her speed.

But what she saw when she arrived was her friend Ami with a Terriermon by her side, okay, what did she miss?

"Ami! You okay?" Sakura asked as she ran over and skidded to a stop in front of her pink-haired friend.

Ami gave a sheepish smile and told Sakura what happened when she went get to safety, meeting Yuugo from the hacking team Zaxon. He had shown Ami how to capture digimon and fight, it made Sakura sigh.

"I'm gone for 10 minutes and all this happens? Man, I need to stop missing the important things" Sakura said while scratching her left cheek, this made Ami sweatdrop at how deadpanned Sakura sounded.

"Anyway, you're a hacker now? Well, I guess it was coming out eventual" Sakura said as she pulled out her device and let one of her friends out.

"Ami, meet Lilamon one of my digital friends," Sakura said as the plant digimon hovered behind her, Lilamon smiled saying "Hello, Ami"

Ami's eyes went wide in shock, Sakura was a hacker?!

But before she could question Sakura a loud scream rang out, "That's Nokia!" Ami yelled before running towards where the scream came from.

"Wait up!" Sakura yelled as she after Ami with their digimon following them, while Lilamon picked up Terriermon to help him along.

MEANWHILE WITH NOKIA AND KURENAI,

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Kurenai huffs as she walked beside Nokia through the area, so far they had no hacker encounters and no digimon so far. Which was alright in Kurenai's books, she was just worried about keeping Nokia safe.

They came to a stop as Nokia looked around the area before signing "Where did those three go? L-Like could hackers have maybe-"

She was cut off by the sound of talking and running close by, this made Kurenai tense as she moved to stand in front of Nokia saying "Stay behind me"

Nokia nods as the running got closer, the two watched as from around a bend and at the next area came yelling "Quickly! Quickly!" A male voice yelled.

Kurenai felt her eyes widen as she saw an Agumon run past with a Gabumon who saw them and yelled "Hey! Waaaait!" he skidded past the archway.

Then Agumon popped his head around the corner to look at them only to have Gabumon push him to look himself, Kurenai watched them with a tense form as her fists ached to hit something.

She jumped when the two ran over making Nokia scream while jumping back away from Kurenai as the digimon ran in a circle around Kurenai, this made the woman gain a look of confusion on her face.

"Wha?" Kurenai asked with a confused face making the two digimon stop to face her, unseen by Kurenai, Ami and Sakura entered the area making Nokia run over to them.

"Umm, who are you?" Agumon asked as he looked up at the human, to him she smelled very familiar.

"I'm Kurenai, Kurenai Kanbara," Kurenai said as she knelt down to be eye level with Agumon and Gabumon.

"I'm Agumon!" Agumon said as behind him Gabumon gained a shy blush on his cheeks saying "I..I'm Gabumon"

Kurenai smiled saying "Nice to meet you, Agumon, Gabumon," she then held out her hand to shake hand to han-er claw with the digimon.

Agumon smiles as he reached over and grabbed the human's hand making a shock run through their bodys, Kurenai gasped as she felt the shock and an unknown energy fill her chest.

' _This energy? It feels familiar, but..where have I felt it?_ ' Kurenai thought as she tried to remember where she felt this energy before, only to draw up blanks.

Shaking her head Kurenai gave Agumon a smile as she stood up while stretching her arms, she flexed her hands making small pops as she got rid of the stiffness in them.

"Are you two lost?" Kurenai asked as she looked down at the two, "I...Don't think so" Gabumon said as he shared a look with Agumon unsure as to his answer.

Kurenai tilted her head a bit "Are you-", she was cut off as her friends came over.

"Kurenai! You alright?" Sakura asked while going to her friend's side.

"I'm alright, so is Nokia but I'm guessing you knew that," Kurenai said with a raised eyebrow as she looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Ami trying to calm Nokia down.

"Hehe...yeah, she's not taking this well," Sakura said while scratching the back of her head.

"Ah! It's another scary human!" Gabumon yelled when he saw Sakura this made the two digimon back up in fear.

"No, no, guys it's okay!" Kurenai said as she knelt down and reached over to gently grab their shoulders.

"This is Sakura my best friend, and the two of there are Nokia and Ami two more friends of mine they won't hurt you," Kurenai said with a small smile on her face.

Agumon looked over to the humans before looking back at Kurenai asking "They won't chase us?", "Or hurt us?" Gabumon asked while glancing over to Sakura.

"I promise they won't hurt you," Kurenai said as she felt the two relax letting her release their shoulders.

Kurenai then noticed Ami and Nokia coming over standing up she watched as Ami introduced her to Terriermon and well, "So CUTTEE!" Nokia yelled at the sight of the bunny.

"Geez, talk about mood shifts," Kurenai said with a sweatdrop as she watched Nokia hug Terriermon tightly.

"Yeah, anyway we need to get out of here," Sakura said as she looked over to Kurenai who stood up.

"How? Our logging out station is cut off" Kurenai said as she crossed her arms before holding her chin in thought.

After a few seconds, she let go of her chin before saying "Wait a minute, I remember there being an old log out station somewhere nearby"

Sakura nods as Ami and Nokia walked over, "So we know what to do, find Arata and get out of here" Sakura said with a small fist pump as Kurenai smirks.

It was time for the small group to get out of the hacker zone and to a safe place, if only they knew of the danger ahead.

Or the life changing event that was about to happen.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter! The group meets up with Arata and they run into an unknown creature.

Will everyone make it? Find out in the next chapter.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3

In this chapter, everyone meets up with Atara and escape.

Well, not everyone escapes fully...You'll soon see if you keep reading!

I do NOT own Digimon or anything related to it, I only own my Oc's and story idea's

Just to let you know there are going to be around 3 or more Oc's in my story.

Also, here's a question for everyone. If you could transform into any digimon, what would it be?

Let me know in the reviews! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: Safe Escape?

KOWLOON LV.1

Sakura sighs as she stood by Ami who had a sweatdrop on the back of her head at the sight before them.

The reason for this? Well, after heading towards the old Log-out station they found Atara who upon seeing them had told them 'Oi! What took you so long?! I can't be watching you lot and fight hackers!'

Yeah, this set Kurenai off and she yelled back 'Well, at least I stayed by my friend's side to help them!'

She then pulled him into a headlock while Agumon and Gabumon watched with both confused yet amused looks at their new human friends uh, forwardness.

And Nokia? She was getting acquainted with her new digimon partner who was a Lalamon that was Sakura's Lilamon's little sister. The two were hitting it off rather well!

"Should we stop them?" Ami asked as she watched the older woman yell at Atara who was struggling to escape the stronghold while yelling back.

"I would stop them but Kurenai is a very stubborn person when it comes to her temper," Sakura said as she shook her head at her friend's antics.

Ami just gave an uneasy chuckle as she glanced over to Nokia who was holding Lalamon in her arms while talking, next to them was Lilamon who watched them with a smile on her face.

Sakura huffs as she went to step forward to stop her friend when she suddenly froze along with Kurenai, the others watched as Atara was released by Kurenai as she stood up tense while looking around with clenched fists. Sakura herself was looking around with a sharp edge in her eyes as if expecting danger at any second.

"Sakura?" Ami asked concerned as the older woman searched the area.

"Atara, open the logout gate now," Sakura said in a stern voice.

"Why?" Atara asked as he looked around a little tense himself.

"Cause, we have company," Sakura said as she suddenly looked up as a glowing symbol forms in the air above them.

"INCOMING!" Kurenai yelled as a creature came out of the glowing symbol, it looked like a mass of tentacles of black and white with bits of metal here and there with a glowing red eye.

It almost reminded Ami of an ammonite in a way but in a more scary way! Sakura growls as she pulled something from her pocket and with a press of a button a collapsible bo staff extended to its full length.

"What...What...Is this?" Nokia asked as she stood in shock holding Lalamon close to her while Lilamon moved in front of them.

"What's that? Is that another Digimon?" Atara asked before his eyes widen in shock saying "It can't be! The "Black Monster of EDEN" people have been talking about? They say it devours your data"

"Atara get that logout station working! We'll hold it off!" Kurenai yelled as she moved to get between the data monster and the teenagers.

"R-right!" Atara said as he ran over and pulled up some holoscreen's to hack at the lock.

"Once it's unlocked I want you guys to leave as fast as you can," Sakura said as she turned and went to help her friend.

Ami gulps but shook her head as Agumon and Gabumon shared a look before nodding saying "We'll help too!"

Ami looks at the two digimon before nodding as Lilamon hovered next to Ami's said saying "Me too"

"Alright! Let's help out!" Ami said as she ran over to help.

Kurenai grunts as she backflipped away from the monster as it tried to swipe at her. She then saw Sakura hit the monster on the head before pushing off it and landed next to her.

Kurenai chuckles asking "Having fun?"

"Maybe, you?" Sakura asked right back with a smirk as Kurenai huffs before cracking her knuckles.

"Time of my life," Kurenai said before running forward only to stop as Lilamon attacked the monster.

"Lilamon?" Sakura asked before looking over to see Ami giving orders to Agumon, Gabumon, Terriermon, and Lilamon herself was helping out.

"Ami! Be careful!" Sakura yelled before jumping back away from a swipe as Kurenai pulled out a hidden gun from her jacket and shot the Monster but didn't do much damage.

It went on like this for a few minutes before Atara yelled "I got it! Let's get out of here!"

"Go! We'll hold it off!" Kurenai yelled as Nokia gulps before leaving with Lalamon.

"Ami! Run!" Sakura yelled as Atara left next, Ami nods as she went to make her escape.

Only the monster had other plans as it to Sakura's surprise jumped over her strike and went after Ami, "AMI!"

"LOOK OUT!" Kurenai yelled as she ran after the monster with Sakura, Agumon, and Gabumon right behind her.

The last thing Ami saw before blacking out as she touched the Logout station was Kurenai and Sakura running over to her before being claimed by darkness.

REAL WORLD

HOUR LATER

"I can't believe it!" Kurenai said while taking out her frustration on a punching bag in her house in Odaiba.

Sakura sighs as she sat on a chair next to a table watching her friend punch away while the sun shined on her now sweaty arms as magic fueled her punches making rips in the punching bag.

Yes, both Sakura and Kurenai were witches and strong witches who along with their friends were hackers and witches as well.

"Calm down, you're going to break it," Sakura said as she read a book on medieval knights, she had a love of them due to the history behind them hence why her Avatar was a Chibi-knights.

"Gah!" Kurenai yelled with one last punch as she pants before calming down saying "Sorry, I'm just upset about the Eater attacking us, how did it show up so quickly without us noticing it?"

She went over and sat on the floor as Sakura put her book down before saying "Remember? We can only sense Eaters in our Hybrid forms or full digital forms"

Kurenai growls as she looked at the floor, you see when Kurenai and Sakura were children not long after Sakura had met Kurenai and their other friends they had been chosen by the magical government to check out this 'EDEN Beta test' to see how it reacted with Magic. The test had gone smoothly with magic only causing a small amount static which was easily solved, but then something happened to the girls.

But the thing was none of the girls could remember how they became half digimon and half human, yes you heard correctly half digimon. The accident that had caused this had also caused their memories to blank out, and to tell the truth it really bothered Sakura.

She had lost all of her memories from when she 6 year's old from being in a coma, with a few faint memories of green light and yelling. Sakura hated it when her memories were messed with so the blank gap in her memories of the accident got on her nerves.

Shaking her head Sakura leaned back in her chair and let her body change, first, her hair went into a braid and was held together with a black leather with a white fox head symbol band. Her eyes changed to be more fox-like with slightly slitted pupils, her nails became like claws and were painted with white nail varnish. Her hair shifted as a pair of white fox ears with silver tips sprouted from her head along with a white fox tail with a silver tip. Her outfit changed, her red top and jacket were replaced with a white tight T-shirt that stopped above her belly button and on her lower half formed white skinny jeans with a silver belt with a buckle in the shape of a fox head. Over her top formed a light purple colored jacket and fingerless gloves on her hands as light purple ankle heeled boot's formed on her feet.

Kurenai smirked as her own body shifted, her blonde hair became short and spiky as her eyes gained a glow to them. Her mouth gained wolf line canines as her clothing changes, her arms gain black armor from the shoulders down as her top became black with yellow tiger-like stripes on the sides of her chest. Her top was a tight T-shirt that stopped above her waist as her jeans changed to knee length skinny black jeans and on her feet formed knee length black small heeled combat styled boots. She also had a belt on with a half symbol on it, one side looked like a sun while the other almost looked like a hand of some kind. The armor on her arms had the head of a Wargraymon on her left arm with a MetalGarurumon on her right both acted like gauntlets over her armored covered hands.

If you haven't had guessed by now, Sakura was half Sakuyamon and Kurenai was half Omnimon Zwart or a BlackOmnimon. (Or Omnimon Zwart whichever you lot want, I'll stick with BlackOmnimon)

But in full digimon forms, the girls bodys become all digital, but their human data affected their digimon forms meaning, unlike normal digimon they could bleed and bruise from battles.

"Sakura, do you think she made it?" Kurenai asked as she looked over to her friend.

Sakura frowns before saying "I hope she did, I saw her touch the pad just as the Eater touched her foot"

Kurenai nods while cracking her knuckles she was a bit restless, she hated the thought of her friends being in danger and not being able to help them.

Sakura huffs before getting up and changing back into her human form saying "I'm heading to Nakano, I promised Hikari that we would go shopping for some new games to play"

Kurenai nods saying "I'll stay here and train a bit more, I need to take my mind off of a few things"

"Alright, take it easy," Sakura said as she left the training room and left the house that was Kurenai's apartment and headed to Nakano.

NAKANO

Sakura smiles as she arrived at Nakano to see all the people walking around doing their business, it was a sight that Sakura had come to be familiar with over the years.

"Sakura!" A voice said making the young woman look around until she stopped the owner of the voice near the escalator.

"Hikari," Sakura said as she walked over to the escalator where two people stood.

The first was Hikari Uzumaki, she looked to be 20 with shoulder length light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had on a white long sleeved top with a denim jacket over it, on her lower half she had skinny blue denim jeans being held up with a brown belt and on her feet she had light blue Nike shoes with white laces and accents.

Beside her stood her Boyfriend Drake Jinsoku, he looked to be 22 with short and spiky black hair and dark brown eyes that had a red tinge to them. He had on a dark blue T-shirt with baggy brown pants and black Nike shoes with blue laces, he also had a silver bracelet on his left wrist and a silver colored watch on his right wrist.

"Evening Sakura," Drake said with crossed arms over his toned chest, he had one of those runner builds and gave off the aura that he went to the gym a lot.

"Hey Sakura," Hikari said in greeting as Sakura nods back saying "Hey guys, I take it you heard the news?"

She got nods they had heard of what happened to Ami thanks to Kurenai sending them a message, "We went to Ami's place, but she's not there" Hikari said.

"That means two things," Drake said as Sakura nods.

"She either has EDEN syndrome or is up and running about somewhere," Sakura said as she sighs with a frown on her face.

"Let's get to shopping, we can think of searching for Ami later I just hope she's okay," Sakura said after much thinking.

"Right," Hikari said as the three started their shopping spree of game searching with a bit of cloths shopping on the side.

HOUR LATER

Hikari giggled as she watched her boyfriend try and fail to get his watch back from a young child who had picked it up when he was trying on a new T-shirt, she smirked as the child's mother came over to help.

Sakura shook her head as she watched her friends, it was nice to have friends like Hikari and Drake around to cheer her up.

Kurenai had contacted her and told her that she had just visited Cental Hospital and found out that Ami had been brought in with EDEN Syndrome but due to the fact that she was a not a family member she could only know why she was in the hospital and that's it.

But it was something, Sakura sighs as she heard the child whine as Hikari tried to trade the boy for the watch.

She was about to go over and help herself when she caught something pink run by the corner of her eyes, ' _It can't be!_ '

It was Ami! She was running around Nakano! How!?

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute," Sakura said as Drake looks over saying "Okay!"

Nodding she took off after the pink haired girl, the closer she got the more she recognized Ami.

Just to make sure it was Ami, who was aware of her little secret she shifted her sense of smell to her digimon senses and her eyes changed to be more fox-like.

"Ami!" Sakura yelled making the girl stop running and turn around.

"Sakura?" Ami asked as she stopped in front of her.

"How? I just got told that you were in the hospital?" Sakura asked as she caught her breath her eyes changing back to normal.

"I am but at the same time I'm not," Ami said while rubbing her neck, how was she gonna explain this?

"Uh?" Sakura asked before Ami shook her head saying "Why don't you and the others meet me in the Kuremi Detective Agency? My new boss can explain this better than me"

Sakura nods she had heard of the detective agency and had at one point put a case herself in, she couldn't remember what it was though.

"All right, I'll call the rest of the gang to meet us there," Sakura said as she pulled her phone out.

She set a quick text for a meet up with the coordinates of the location attached to the text, she then followed Ami back to the detective agency.

KUREMI DETECTIVE AGENCY

"So, let me get this straight" Kurenai said as she stood leaning on the client couch of the office.

"Ami, here got touched by the eater and because she touched the log out station it saved her metal data from being taken by the eater?" she said with crossed arms.

Kyoko Kuremi nods saying "That's the theory" (Look up Kyoko Kuremi)

Kurenai scratched her head saying "Well, damn! I lost for words and I've seen some questionable things"

Laughter echoed throughout the office as Sakura sat on the couch with Hikari and Drake, there was also Ami who stood next to Kurenai.

"I have to agree with Kurenai," A voice said.

This voice belonged to 18-year-old Ayame Izumi, a friend of Kurenai. She had chin-length dark red hair and light brown eyes, she had lightly tanned skin with a swimmer like build that made her look speedy in a way. She had on a white T-shirt with a peace sign on it in black, over it was a lilac zip-up hoodie and a pair of knee-length jeans and white Nike shoes.

Beside Ayame was her childhood friend, 20-year-old Hinata Kamiya, she had wavy shoulder length black hair in a braid. Her eyes are dark brown, she has on a dark purple long-sleeved top with a denim jacket and white skinny jeans with purple Nike shoes, she also had a build of a runner and looked amused as she watched her friends.

"So, sissy not in the hospital?" The young voice of 9-year-old Erza Kazumi.

Erza was Ayame's little cousin who had lost her parents 8 years ago to an accident that happened during the EDEN Beta testing, she lives her Ayame's parents who are Erza's Aunt and Uncle.

Erza has shoulder length black hair and cute baby blue eyes, she had on a red sundress with blue shorts under them along with a white wool jacket that stopped at the middle of her waist. Her hair was in a braid with a red bow holding it together, on her feet are a pair of white and red Nike shoes.

Sitting next to Erza who was on the client sofa as Kyoko called it was little 10-year-old Megumi Hatsune, she like Erza had lost her parents to the beta test and now lived with Hinata who's parents took her in since they were friends of Megumi's parents. Megumi now stayed with Hinata who is old enough to look after Megumi now since her parents were getting to the stage where it would be very taxing to look after an energy filled little 10-year-old girl.

"She is at the hospital Erza but her uh," Kurenai said before scratching her head trying to think of a way to tell the girl of Ami's situation.

Luckily Hikari came to her rescue, "Ami's mind is digital right now and has a body of its own, while her real body is healing from being hurt" She said.

"Oh, I get it! Sorta," Erza said with a small smile.

"What a day this has turned out to be," Sakura said as Drake nods.

And the next few weeks would only get crazier! Sakura just hoped everyone would be prepared for the coming danger she could sense on the horizon.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, we have a small time skip.

I'm going to be sticking with the main story-line in the game with a few case's on the side.

Also, try and guess who my other Oc's turn into as digimon!

See ya! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
